Twin
For the tank that has three pairs of cannons, see Triple Twin. The is one of the five basic Upgrade choices from the Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Twin may further upgrade into the Triple Shot, Quad Tank or Twin Flank. Design The Twin features a circular body with two grey cannons mounted on the front that look like the Cannons on a Basic Tank. Technical Upon upgrading, the Twin gets another cannon but decreases Bullet Damage by 35%. The Cannons don’t fire simultaneously, doubling its rate of fire. Instead, the Twin has two different firing patterns. If shot normally, it will alternate shooting with its two Cannons. However, if you turn on and off auto fire enough times, then the Cannons may begin to shoot simultaneously. Strategy Strong Against: Triple Twin Weak Against: Enemy Twins with less bullet speed and alot of reload. As the Twin The Twin tank is similar to the the Machine Gun. It has the advantage of a very quick default Reload speed. Twin players are capable of fighting certain Tier 3 tanks with relative ease due to its double fire-rate compared to most other tanks. The Twin has a good DPS, but unlike the Quad Tank or Twin Flank upgrades, it only shoots in one direction, making it vulnerable to Bullets or projectiles from behind. With its good default Bullet Penetration, it can be used as a counter to the Sniper. The Flank Guard is considered weaker than the Twin. Its effectiveness compared to the Machine Gun is debatable. It is advised to invest points in Bullet Penetration as this makes a large amount of Bullets form a barrier against other incoming Bullets. However, stronger Bullets will still pass through the shield so it is advised to be used when dealing with other Twins, Triplets or Machine Guns. Should one be forced to retreat, they can turn so that the Cannons are away from the direction they wish to go and use the recoil to propel themselves forward. Survival This tank is a very popular pick in Survival because of the high DPS and easy accessibility. It can easily overwhelm ramming classes, Snipers, and drone tanks. In matches with other twins, the outcome relies entirely on which player has more skill, so make sure not to go the glass cannon route or you may be beaten by other twins. Against the Twin Having a tank with a high Bullet Penetration such as the Destroyer can make an encounter with a Twin much easier to handle. Being able to shoot through the Twin’s Bullets is vital in order to win the fight, as it will be tough to combat its stream of Bullets head-on; this may give ramming classes may have a hard time with this class. Achievements Fire Power — Upgrade to Twin Gallery Screenshot (73).png|The Twin in-game. History *The Twin was the first Tier 2 Tank to be added to the game, added pre-release. **At this time, you had no other Upgrade choices, and you would automatically upgrade from your basic Tank into a Twin at Level 15. *The Twin, alongside the basic Tank, Triple Shot, Triplet, Quad Tank, and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game. *It used to have only one firing pattern, in which the Cannons shoot alternatively. It now has two different firing patterns, accessible by firing and stopping repeatedly. *The Twin used to upgrade to the Triplet at Level 30. It was, however, way too powerful for a Tier 3 tank and was changed to a Level 45 upgrade to the Triple Shot, similar to what they did to the Sprayer. **This makes the Twin the only tank to have one of its Upgrades changed to an Upgrade of its Upgrade. *With the initial release of achievements on February 21st 2017, upgrading to the Twin for the first time awards the player the achievement “Firepower”. Trivia * Sometimes when ignoring its Level 30 Upgrade, when you got to Level 45, no Upgrades would appear and you would be stuck as a Twin, This was fixed shortly after. es:Twin ru:Twin zh:Twin fr:Twin pl:Twin tr:Twin ko:트윈 pt-br:Twin ja:Twin Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 2 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked